particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Armed Forces of Dolgavia
The Armed Forces of Dolgavia (Dolgavian: Bruņotie spēki Dolgavijas) is the unified combat component of the Grand Duchy of Dolgavia. Overview History Grand Duchy of Dolgavia-era The Armed Forces of Dolgavia succeeded the Armed Forces of Dolgaria, which was in shambles due to years of mismanagement and neglect. Underneath Minister-President Visvaldis Ezernieks, Minister of Defense Andulis Mazkalnins and General Commander Lt. Gen. Arijs Freibergs the trio formed a new security council-style organization known as the State Security Council which is responsible for crafting military and security policy. The State Security Council then recommended as it's first directive, the reform and comprehensive review of the Armed Forces of Dolgavia which was formally established on August 1st, 4215 (which is the same time the Grand Duchy officially came to power). General Commander Lt. Gen. Arijs Freibergs worked closely with various military officials and proposed the current structure to the Saeima Committee on Defense and Security and it was unanimously approved, the move also allowed the Ministry of Defense and the General Headquarters near unlimited power when it came to affairs related to the military. This move, which was sponsored heavily by the Party of Regions was seen as a nod to their Hulstrian backers, who have traditionally dominated the military and defense industries. Minister-President Ezernieks announced the formation of a fourth branch, the Military Intelligence Bureau is formally a branch of the Armed Forces of Dolgavia but is often not considered as such, known as the Dolgavian National Guard that would be used in times of national crisis or in the event of some civil or environmental disaster. The Dolgavian National Guard is primarily a volunteer-style force and if conscription is enforced, all conscripts will serve in the Dolgavian National Guard and those who wish to become professional soldiers will be placed in another branch. In January 4216 the Ministry of Defense and the General Headquarters announced that it would be shopping for upgrades to it's aging Trigunian military equipment and opened bids for all companies to make their offers. In November 4216 it was formally announced that Kazulia and Dolgavia had formed the Northern Defense Corporation which had previously begun operating in January 4215 on an unnamed, unannounced project that was later revealed to be a joint naval frigate project. In late November 4216 the Dolgavian Ministry of Defense announced that 2 Trigunian built Admiral Valeryevich-class frigates the Admiral Reinholds Bruvelis and the Admiral Eero Laas would be dispatched alongside the Royal Kazulian Navy alongside the Grand Duke Felikss I (1st) Mechanized Battalion. It is rumored that a contingent of the Dolgavian special forces were attached but this is only a rumor. A notable feat of the Grand Duchy of Dolgavia-era was the acquisition of a large number of Zardic military material. Naval, air and land systems were acquired by a deal brokered by the Chief of Government Elmars Jumala and the General Commander at the time, Lt. Gen. Arijs Freibergs. Government of National Salvation-era Similar to the Grand Duchy of Dolgavia-era the focal point of the Eastern Homeland Association (and their political organization the Dolgavian People's Party) was the re-building of the Armed Forces of Dolgavia. The difference was that the Eastern Homeland Association was primarily comprised of Dorvish, Dundorfian and Hulstro-Dundorfians who came from across the globe to restore what they believe to be the special place of Dolgavia, once a colony of the Hulstrian Crownlands and the center of Ostfirma's operations in the eastern portion of Terra. At the head of the revival of the Armed Forces of Dolgavia was Minister of Defense Count Leopold Joachim von Saalwaechter, who studied in Dorvik prior to his arrival in Dolgavia. Count von Saalwaechter also was a member of the Volksdundorfische Cultural Association, which gave him an indefinite amount of resources to call upon in the event he met a challenge that could not be met. Several private Dorvish and Dundorfian military advisors came to Dolgavia shortly after the announcement of the Government of National Salvation. In January 4330 the Dolgavische Landwehr (Dundorfian: Dolgavian Defense Army) was formed with it's branches being the Dolgavian Army (Dundorfian: Dolgavische Landwehr), the Dolgavian Navy (Dundorfian: Dolgavische Marine) and the Dolgavian Air Forces (Dundorfian: Dolgavische Fliegertruppe). In addendum the Minister of Defense announced the formation of the Dolgavian "Territorial Army" (lacking a better Luthorian translation) (Dundorfian: Dolgavische Landsturm) a state-sponsored militia-style force dedicated to the "...protection of the Dolgavian state and government." It is suspected that the Dolgavian Landsturm is a front for a politically-reliable force for the Hulstro-Dundorfians in the event that the demographically diverse primary branches revolt or cause issues for the elite ruling classes of Dundorfian's and Dolgavan's. With the official formation of the new Dolgavian Landwehr, several smaller paramilitary organizations sprouted up, notably the Committee for Organizing Dolgavian Volunteers, which is seeking individuals to form "...self-protection formations to protect against abuses of the reigning government and to perform the duties and tasks of the Government of National Salvation." It was set-up by suspected far-right and conservative politicians, namely the fiery Count Hermann von Mauhausen who has thrown his support behind the Government of National Salvation. Count von Mauhausen is joined by several other pro-Dundorfian organizations such as the Azkulian Riflemen's Union, the Valgrivan Defense League and the Beloyuzhni Interior Guard. These organizations are generally supportive of the Hulstro-Dundorfian dominance in the country, for a variety of reasons. Command and control The Armed Forces of Dolgavia are handled by a joint military and civilian control. The Ministry of Defense exercises civilian control and is responsible for policy formation, administration and overall operation of the Armed Forces on a civil level. The day to day operator of the Armed Forces of Dolgavia is the General Headquarters of the Armed Forces of Dolgavia (Dolgavian: Vispārējie štābs) which is headed by the General Commander, a position appointed by the Minister-President of the Grand Duchy of Dolgavia upon recommendation of the Minister of Defense and previous General Commander, if so desired. The General Headquarters is the general staff of the Armed Forces of Dolgavia. The General Headquarters comprises officers of all levels who work to manage the armed forces, the General Headquarters has adopted the Dorvish model that was pioneered during their tenure as one of the worlds leading military powers. Each of the respective branches of the Armed Forces of Dolgavia is headed by an appointed Commander, the appointed is confirmed by the Minister of Defense but more or less is the decision of the General Commander. The only exception is the Commander of the Dolgavian National Guard which requires Minister-President and the Grand Dukes approval, this is due to the fact that the Dolgavian National Guard is seen as a means to protect the people and the country over being a potentially political appointment. Each of the branches maintains their own respective general headquarters that mirrors the primary General Headquarters. Branches * Dolgavian Land Forces (Dolgavian: Dolgavijas Sauszemes spēki) - Commander of the Dolgavian Land Forces * Dolgavian Air Force (Dolgavian: Dolgavijas Gaisa spēki) - Commander of the Dolgavian Air Force * Dolgavian Naval Forces (Dolgavian: Dolgavijas Jūras spēki) - Commander of the Dolgavian Naval Forces * Military Intelligence Bureau (Dolgavian: Militārās izlūkošanas pārvalde, MIP) - Chief of the Military Intelligence Bureau * Dolgavian National Guard (Dolgavian: Dolgavijas Republikas Zemessardze) - Commander of the Dolgavian National Guard * Special Purpose Unit (Dolgavian: Speciālo uzdevumu Vienības) - Commander of the Special Purpose Unit Equipment The Armed Forces of Dolgavia is primarily equipped from foreign suppliers. The foundation of the Northern Defense Corporation is the first genuine attempt at getting Dolgavia a domestic defense industry. Category:Armed Forces of DolgaviaCategory:Military